Rosas Azules
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: Marina es una joven empresaria exitosa y feliz porque tiene un tesoro, algo que trajo de Céfiro sin saberlo la última vez que estuvo allí, varios años después ella regresa a mundo mágico por casualidad llevando su tesoro y sorprendiendo a todos.
1. Sorpresas

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino al fantástico grupo CLAMP.**

**Primera Rosa: Sorpresas.**

Era una mañana fría en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, a pesar del clima penumbroso en que parecía sumido el lugar a causa del cielo gris y los árboles desprovistos de su hermosa vestidura verde la gente no parecía caer en el mismo trance que el clima sino más bien que parecían disfrutarlo y otros tantos simplemente lo ignoraban, sus vidas eran demasiado ocupadas como para detenerse a apreciar el paisaje, pero entre estas personas no estaba Marina Ryuzaki, ella disponía del tiempo necesario para admirar la poca belleza natural que le quedaba al espacio urbanizado.

Ella a pesar de ser una mujer ocupada, presidenta de la mayor empresa en Tokio y con fuertes conexiones en el exterior, siempre tenia aunque sea cinco segundos para rememorar el pasado, ese hermoso pasado que ahora solo eran recuerdos bien guardados en su mente, pero sin embargo no todo se podía quedar siempre allí ella se había traído consigo una parte, una que amaba como a su propia vida, mejor dicho era su vida, todo lo que ella amaba y no soportaría perder.

Miro el precioso ventanal que daba paso a la tenue luz de media mañana desde su escritorio, en esos momentos de soledad era en los cuales ella desearía volver a ver a sus amigas, reír como lo habían hecho tiempo atrás, revivir sus aventuras, volver a ver a todas esas personas que después de tanto tiempo seguían guardando un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

Miro el reloj de muñeca que llevaba puesto y apresurada se levantó de la silla, tomó su bolso y salio cerrando detrás de si la puerta. Bajo por el ascensor impaciente por salir rápido del edificio, todos los días era igual, la misma emoción, la misma alegría cada vez que iba a recoger a sus hermosos tesoros, cuando salió de las instalaciones, prácticamente corrió hacia su auto aunque eso resultase un poco difícil con tacones altos, saco la llave de su cartera y abriendo el auto, arranco el coche.

Pronto después de abrirse paso en numerosas calles pudo divisar el edificio de una prestigiosa escuela, la misma a la que había ido ella, aunque debía admitir que había cambiado bastante desde que había salido de ella, se estaciono a unos metros de la entrada y espero pacientemente a escuchar la campana de salida, cuando el sonido llego a sus oídos se bajó del auto, se paro en la entrada junto a otras personas que estaban allí con el mismo propósito.

Por las grandes puertas se abrieron paso las filas de niños pequeños siendo conducidos por sus maestras que les sonreían con dulzura, pronto se escucharon dentro del barullo una dos vocesitas suaves he inocentes.

─ Lys, allí esta mamá, vamos a decirle a la seño que ya nos vamos.

─ Si hermano.

Pronto entre la multitud de infantes se abrieron paso dos cabesitas, una de un blanco violáceo y la otra del mas puro celeste con sus manitas extendidas en el aire saludaban frenéticamente a la hermosa mujer que los esperaba en la entrada como todos los días con su sonrisa amable y únicamente para sus mas preciados tesoros, que en ese mismo instante se abalanzaron sobre ella, llegando al punto de casi tumbarla y ella no pudo hacer mas que corresponderles el abrazo y ensanchar su preciosa sonrisa.

─ Mami, ha que no adivinas lo que hizo Shun hoy─ Hablaba una pequeña niña de brillante cabello y ojos celestes.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que hizo tu hermano Lys?─ Pregunto la mayor tomando de las manos a sus dos hijos que caminaban junto con ella en dirección al auto.

─ Cállate Lys.

─ Hoy Shun me corto un mechón de cabello.

─ ¡Que! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Shun?

─ Es que el cabello de Lys es muy lindo, y quería tener uno de sus cabellos para guardármelo.

─ ¿Por eso hiciste eso?─ La mayor rió sutilmente y lo miro divertida─ Solo le tendrías que haber pedido poder tocárselo.

─ Pero ella no deja que nadie le toque el cabello.

─ Hermanito a ti si te dejo tocármelo, no me gusta que los demás me lo toquen, no los conozco.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Si.

─ Muy bien, pero se están olvidando de algo─ Los niños la miraron confundidos y luego sonrieron como si hubiesen descubierto el porque del rostro triste de su madre o por lo menos el que fingía tener y los dos le respondieron al unión.

─ ¡El cabello de mamá también es hermoso!─ La mujer sonrió y les abrió la puerta trasera para que pudieran entrar en el auto, les prendió los cinturones de seguridad y se sentó ella al frente, se giro y dijo:

─ Ya comenzaba a sentirme ignorada─ Los dos niños rieron ante el comentario y lo infantil que podía llegara ser su madre, aunque los hacía feliz que solo se mostrase así con ellos, con los demás era muy fría y distante, pero se sentían satisfechos de poder ser ellos los únicos dueños de las tan hermosas sonrisas─ Bien hoy empiezan las vacaciones y aparte es viernes, saben lo que eso significa ¿no?

─ Si, hoy vamos a ir a pasear.

─ ¡Y luego vamos a ir a casa así mamá nos prepara un pastel!

─ Muy bien y ¿donde quieren ir hoy?

─ Shun y yo habíamos dicho que nos gustaría ir a conocer la torre de Tokio─ La mujer de largos y celestes cabellos se puso un poco tensa y triste al recordar aquel lugar, pero no tenía por que ponerse así, si sus hijos lo querían ella iría al fin del mundo pero por lo menos ahora crearía recuerdos hermosos con lo que mas quería en el mundo.

Condució hasta allí tranquilamente escuchando divertida la conversación de sus hijos y de vez en cuando interviniendo en una que otra pelea, cuando llegaron los niños saltaron rápidamente de sus asientos, bajaron y corrieron a la entrada siendo seguidos muy de cerca por su madre.

Recorrieron la torre de inició a fin siendo el último lugar el que a Marina le traía tantos recuerdos, ella y los niños se acercaron al mirador, pero cuando menos se lo esperaron una luz de un azul brilloso y cálido los envolvió a los tres, llevándolos a descubrir la hermosura de un túnel que parecía hecho de piedras preciosas y ellos flotaban yendo hacía delante sin ser consientes de ellos, estaba tomados de las manos, pero en un momento una de las pequeñas manos se soltó de la de su madre que con desesperación la busco, más solo encontró vació su niña había desaparecido.

En ese preciso momento cayeron suavemente sobre la hierba verde, la mujer que había cerrado sus ojos los abrió encontrándose con el hermoso cielo de lo que ella podía reconocer como su amado Céfiro, pero el sentimiento de alegría que había sentido al ver ese hermoso cielo despejado, se vio olvidado al sentir la ausencia de su hermosa hija, aunque en cierta parte estaba aliviada de que su hijo aún estuviese con ella y sobre todo que su niña este perdida en un lugar como este la tranquilizaba, ella sabía que en ese lugar siempre reinaba la paz.

Se paro y tomo en brazos a su hijo que parecía cansado y casi dormido, al verdad ella también se sentía cansada pero era más fuerte el sentimiento de querer encontrar a Lys.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

En uno de los jardines del palacio una niña hermosa de largos cabellos celestes iguales a los de su madre estaba tendida sobre unas flores, al parecer estaba dormida, pero a pesar de todo no era como si estando tirada en medio del jardín principal no te iban a notar, pero al parecer las personas del palacio estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de que una criatura estaba allí, bueno, claro, todos menos el príncipe de Céfiro, que había logrado escapar Clef y Anaís.

─ Por fin los perdí, que persistentes son─ decía el peliverde jadeando por la carrera que había tenido que realizar, se apoyó contra una de las blancas paredes del castillo la cual daba directamente al centro del jardín donde se podía distinguir una mancha azul, que llamo la atención del joven príncipe que se encaminó con paso titubeante, mirando que ninguno de los antes mencionados lo viera, cuando llego su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver que esa mancha era una preciosa niña, de delicadas he angelicales facciones que por alguna razón le recordaban a alguien pero no sabía quien.

La tomo entre sus brazos acunándola, siempre le habían gustado los niños y esta era muy hermosa, tal vez se había perdido, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que esa niña no llevaba ropas cefirianas y de ningún planeta que el conociese por lo que era extranjera y tenia un presentimiento que tendría que consultar ya con las dos guerreras mágicas que se encontraban en el castillo, así que con la niña en brazos se hecho a correr camino al salón principal donde seguro estarían todos, ya era hora de la habitual reunión que se realizaba todos los días.

Cuando llegó frente a las gigantescas puertas, entro casi azotándolas y exaltando a todos los allí presentes que lo miraron enojados por asustarlos de esa forma, pero de pronto se esfumaron dándole paso a una de sorpresa he intriga de parte de todos al ver el bulto entre sus brazos.

─ Paris ¿de donde sacaste a esa niña?─ Le preguntó Anaís con notable preocupación y a la vez curiosidad.

─ La encontré tirada en medio del jardín y quería preguntarte por ella, en realidad a ti y a Lucy─ Las dos mencionadas hicieron una mueca de no entender lo que el ojimarrón les decía─ Miren sus ropas, ninguno de los planteas que conozco tiene este estilo de ropa.

─ Y no lo conoces Paris, esta niña lleva ropas de nuestro mundo─ respondió la rubia acomodándose los anteojos y acercándose para ver mejor a la niña─ No les parece que es parecida a...─ No pudo terminar su oración ya que la niña abrió sus ojos mostrando dos zafiros relucientes, la pequeña se levanto de repente y observo a todos con asombro y un poco de miedo, paseo su mirada celeste por todos hasta toparse con la ojiverde que tenia en frente y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre ella atrapándola en un abrazo.

Todos los presente se sorprendieron ante su reacción y se quedaron estáticos mirando a la rubia que correspondía el abrazo de la niña.

─ Nunca pensé que iba a conocerte.

─ Perdón pero yo no se quien eres─ Pero la conversación fue cortada por el mago que se acercó a la niña y la examino de pies a cabeza.

─ ¿Dime, como llegaste aquí?─ Le dijo amablemente Guru Clef, ante esto la niña lo miró y casi se le desencaja la quijada al verlo.

─ ¿Shun? ¿como hiciste para crecer tanto?─ Todos se confundieron bastante al ver a la niña referirse así al mago.

─ ¿quien?

─ No tu no eres mi hermano, definitivamente el es mucho mas guapo que usted─ Señalo la niña, haciendo un gesto de desinterés, a lo que todos prácticamente se les deslizo una gotita por la nuca.

De repente las puertas vuelven a abrirse de la misma forma en que anteriormente habían sido abiertas por el príncipe, y el salón se inundo de un sentimiento de sorpresa, todas las miradas estaba clavadas en una mujer que entro por la gran puerta tomada de la mano de otro niño hermoso, vieron como los ojos de la mujer se llenaban de lagrimas y la niña saltó de los brazos de Anaís para ir corriendo a abrasar a esa hermosa mujer y esta a su vez correspondió el abrazo al cual se sumo el niño.

─ ¿Marina?

La mujer levanto su mirada y sonrió ampliamente, ahí estaban todos sus seres queridos, sus amigas, sus amigos, todos.

─ ¿Mami conoces a todas estas personas?

─ Claro que si Shun, recuerdas cuando te conté acerca de Céfiro, esto es Céfiro y ellos mis amigos, y mira quienes están por allí─ Dijo señalando la dirección en donde sus amigas la miraban sorprendida─ ¿Las recuerdas, recuerdas las chicas de la foto?

─ De verdad son la tía Lucy y la tía Anaís?

─ Si, son ellas.

─ Lys ¿vamos?─ Le pregunto el niño a su hermana que asintió en respuesta y caminaron hacia las dos mencionadas con un poco de timidez al ser el centro de atención, mientras que la hermosa mujer de largos y sedosos cabellos los mira con ternura una que llama la atención en los presentes, ya que nunca la habían visto tener semejante mirada hacía alguien.

─ ¿Marina, de verdad eres tu?

─ Si Caldina soy yo.

─ Woow mirate, estas hermosa!─ Dice la bailarina mientras admira el cuerpo de mujer bien proporcionado enfundado en un vestido negro elegante pero sencillo─ Y tuviste hijos! nosotros pensamos que te habías olvidado de nosotros, pero veo que estuviste ocupada, son hermosos.

─ Gracias, son lo que mas quiero, son mi todo ─ Otra vez los miro con dulzura y los llamó─ Niños déjenlas respirar vengan conmigo porque sino me sentiré celosa─ Rió, suave y delicadamente asombrando a sus amigos, esos años alejado la verdad que si la habían cambiado y no solo físicamente en donde se notaban facciones mucho más finas y delicadas, sino que también se la notaba relajada, tranquila y sobre todo feliz.

Los dos niños corrieron hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, y cada uno abrazó una pierna de su madre.

─ Nosotros te queremos mucho mas a ti mami, ¿verdad Shun?

─ Si, a parte es mucho mas bonita─ Marina rió ante el comentario pero pronto paro abruptamente y cambió su semblante al escuchar ser nombrada por alguien que hasta el momento había ignorado.

**Y bien que les parece? Es mi primer fic de esta pareja así que sean buenas y déjenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusto.**

**Besos Flor! **


	2. El juego de los sentimientos

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino al maravilloso grupo CLAMP.**

**Segunda Rosa: El juego de los sentimientos I**

─ Marina...

Ese nombre había resonado por todo el salón principal al ser dicho por el gran mago de Céfiro, y la mujer solo pudo quedarse estática en su lugar, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que él se encontraba allí, pensó que cuando volviera a verlo se sentiría feliz pero todo contrario a eso se le estrujo el corazón al verlo parado frente a ella y a su lado Presea, ya recordaba la razón por la cual no había podido regresar a céfiro, porque solo te es permitido llegar a este hermoso lugar cuando tu corazón realmente lo desea, sus amigas habían ido pero ella no había podido, había algo que no se lo permitía, y era el miedo, tenía miedo de regresar.

Al fin después de varios segundos se armó de valor y mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudo le contesto─ Guru Clef, Presea que gusto verlos─ Si, podrían decirle que era una falsa para sonreírles así, después de lo que había pasado años atrás pero, sonreír era lo único que evitaba que en ese mismo instante las lagrimas no se le salieran de los ojos.

─ También el nuestro─ Dijo Presea con un tono y una sonrisa falsa de la que solo pudo percatarse la peliceleste, que no pudo hacer más que mirarla directamente a los ojos con un poco de tristeza, pero esos sí, jamás pero jamás bajaría la mirada y mucho menos la cara, eso era de cobardes, y ella no lo era, había tenido que enfrentar cosas peores a los largo de los años y nunca se había dejado vencer por esa clase de miradas que recibía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eso sí, esta vez le había dado el privilegio a esa mujer de entrever la tristeza que guardaba.

Desvió su mirada de la chocolate para pasar a una igualmente celeste que la miraba con sorpresa y tristeza, y ella solo le sonrió muy débilmente para darse la vuelta y caminar hacía sus dos hijos que la miraban intrigados por la forma tan cansina en que marcaba sus pasos cuando generalmente siempre eran precisos y demostraban la fortaleza interna de ese espíritu guardado dentro de aquel frágil cuerpo.

Caminaba con la mano sobre una cadena que no era visible bajo el vestido y con las facciones imperceptiblemente contraídas mientras luchaba porque las lagrimas que se había tragado anteriormente no se escaparan, la verdad cuantas veces había pensado en la posibilidad de volver a mundo mágico, pero para ser sinceros aunque pensó que su corazón ya iba a estar curado para entonces, ahora ya lo había comprobado, y la respuesta era...no, no había superado lo pasado y dolía más de lo que había pensado.

─ Mi niña preciosa, que dices si vamos a que se cambien, además...

─ Caldina, si quieres puedes llevarlos, yo quiero ir a ver a alguien─ Dijo ya pasando por su lado y deteniéndose justo para posar una mano sobre el hombro de la bailarina y dedicarle una sonrisa turbia que la mujer de cabellos rosados entendió perfectamente, después de todo ella era la única que sabía lo ocurrido en el pasado, porque ni siquiera las otras dos guerreras lo sabían.

─ Si, yo los cuidaré─ Dijo cargando a la niña y sosteniendo de la mano al nene, que no tardo ni cinco segundos en soltarse y tomar de la mano a su madre que lo miro con cariño y se agacho a su altura, secándose una lagrima traviesa que solo había alcanzado a ver su hijo.

─ Quédate con la tía Caldina un rato, yo iré a ver a alguien, no te preocupes, en un ratito vuelvo.

─ Solo un ratito, ¿prometido?─ Le dijo el niño extendiendo su pequeño dedito, el cual su madre tomo sin vacilar, moviéndolo en el aire y soltando una pequeña carcajada compartida, la mujer de cabellos cielo se levantó y emprendió su camino nuevamente siendo seguida de cerca por una mirada celeste que no tardó en hacer reaccionar sus músculos para seguirla y cuando estaba por salir─ Discúlpeme, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que quiere con mi mamá?─ Shun se había parado justo frente al gran mago de Céfiro con la mirada desafiante y los brazos cruzados, el mago lo miro de pies a cabeza inspeccionándolo y suspirando, ese niño sí que era igual a su madre, pero esa misma mujer ahora tendría que aclararle un par de cosas que no dejaría para después, bueno o eso creía hasta que sintió las manos de su prometida rodearle el brazo con fuerza bien disimulada.

─ Déjala que se valla, seguramente tiene asuntos muy importantes que atender, mientras, creo que tendremos que cuidar a sus hermosos hijos ¿no?─ Dijo soltando a su futuro esposo para encaminarse hacia donde estaba Caldina jugando sentada en el piso con Lyz que sonreía ampliamente a la pelirosa que parecía divertirse aún más que la niña, se agachó a su altura y sostuvo la pequeña carita entre sus manos admirando las facciones delicadas, que se deformaban por la fuerza aplicada en aquella blanca piel.

La niña se soltó delicadamente cerrando los ojos en señal de cansancio mientras suspiraba y miraba hacia otro lado, exactamente donde estaba su hermano, que vino caminando lentamente hacía ella con la misma mirada cansina y el ceño fruncido.

─ Shun, esta persona no me agrada─ Dijo en un susurro a su hermano que asintió con la cabeza, y acto seguido tomó por el brazo a su hermanita llevándosela consigo hacia un rincón apartado del lugar bajo la mirada atenta de los mayores que parecían no creer aún que esos dos niños fueran hijos de Marina, aquella chica respondona y engreída, bueno en cierto modo si podían creerlo, las actitudes de los chiquillos eran la misma copia de ella, pero aún así, era increíble, todos habían creído que la guerrera del agua sería la última en casarse y ser madre.

El mago de Céfiro se acercó a paso lento hacia ellos, inspeccionando con cuidado a los dos niños que hablaban en secreto entre sí, cuando estuvo junto a ellos pudo escuchar claramente el "quiero volver a casa" y el "esperemos a mamá", pronto la niña que estaba de espaldas a él se dio la vuelta y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

─ ¿Necesita algo?─ Preguntó con un tono de voz que demandaba respuesta y se notaba que su interrupción no le había gustado en lo más mínimo, se agacho a su altura y la abrazó. La niña no pudo hacer más que dejarse atrapar con los ojos bien abiertos por lo fuertes brazos del mago.

─ Eres igual a ella, el mismo cabello, el mismo rostro, la misma mirada inocente y desafiante...la misma mirada que yo maté─ Pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas se deslizaban por el rostro del mago que estrujaba con más fuerza a la niña en sus brazos que soltó un suspiro y se separo con cuidado del hombre, levanto sus pequeñas manitas y secó las lagrimas que seguían cayendo, Shun se acercó con la mirada seria y se inclino para después con vos baja decirle:

─ Si ayuda de algo, mi madre nunca lo olvidó─ después se alejo de el dejándolo perplejo y con los ojos bien abiertos y ya con el tono de voz más alto le dijo─ Y ya levántese, se supone que solo las mujeres lloran, vamos Lyz, tenemos que buscar a mamá para volver a casa, recuerda que nos debe un pastel─ le sonrió de lado a la niña, que no tardó ni cinco segundos en aferrarse al brazo de su hermano y salir de la sala del trono por la misma dirección por la que se había ido su mamá un rato antes.

─ ¿A dónde van?─ pregunto Lantis con su característico tono seco esperando detener a los dos niños ya a sabiendas de que irían tras su madre, pero no podían permitirles salir de allí cuando se perderían y claro que sabía que Marina no había cambiado lo suficiente como para no provocar como mínimo una explosión por haberlos dejado irse, pero todo contrario a lo que esperaba los niños siguieron camino como si nada.

─ No escucharon─ Esta vez fue París quien hablo.

Lyz se dio la vuelta y miró a todos con una sonrisa─ Claro que escuchamos, pero si ya saben perfectamente que iremos a buscar a nuestra mamá, además tenemos que volver a casa pronto, nos prometió un pastel─ Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando junto a su hermano.

Ya adelante del gran mar cefiriano, Marina se sentó en la orilla a contemplar la superficie cristalina y apacible, hacía tanto tiempo que no pisaba las cálidas arenas de aquel lugar, era simplemente hermoso, en Japón no se podían admirar cielos como esos, ese lugar era hermoso, lástima que le traía tan malos recuerdos, eran recuerdos dolorosos, que hasta el día de hoy atormentaban su corazón. Eran recuerdos dolorosos que esperaba olvidar, pero no había caso, lo había intentado de todas las formas posibles pero era en vano, nada le sacaban esas horribles imágenes de la memoria.

**Flash Back:8 años atrás**

La luz blanquecina de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas y ella seguía sin poder dormir, lo acontecido la noche anterior le había dejado el corazón acelerado y la alegría se notaba en cada sonrisa que daba, daba vueltas en la cama llevándose consigo las sabanas, ella era de el y solamente de él, lo había deseado siempre y ahora veía su amor el cual había guardado por tanto tiempo respondido por el mago, que se lo había demostrado en la oscuridad de la noche, marcando en su piel besos húmedos y el aroma de las rosas en las sabanas.

Había sido su primera vez y había sido maravillosa, el había sido muy tierno y cuidadoso pero algo la inquietaba, era el sentimiento de que estaba mal y no sabía porque.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto ella se había levantado aún con sueño, después de todo se había quedado hasta tarde despierta reviviendo cada momento, se cambió y fue sonriente hasta la sala del trono donde al abrirse las puertas frente a ella pudo ver a todos reunidos con una gran sonrisa adornando sus rostros y le dio curiosidad saber el porque de tanta alegría flotando en el aire, ella ya tenía su razón pero y los demás?

─ ¿Qué paso durante mi ausencia que están todos tan felices?─ preguntó divertida la peliceleste que parecía mostrar en todo su esplendor los maravillosos diecisiete años que tenía.

─ Pues, una noticia maravillosa─ Habló Lucy dando saltitos.

─ ¿Qué?─ preguntó con la curiosidad a flor de piel, cada saltito de su amiga hacía que la intriga aumentara, al igual que el silencio de los presentes y de sobre todo su amiga Caldina que había cambiado su expresión alegre por una seria y una mirada triste.

─ Pues es que Guru Clef anunció su compromiso con Presea─ Dijo con una sonrisa Anaís.

En ese momento los ojos se le agrandaron de la sorpresa y la boca se le abrió inconscientemente, eso no podía ser, él y Presea, eso era imposible, él le había dicho que la amaba, porque ahora se casaría con Presea, se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, pero no, ella no iba a mostrar que eso le había dolido, era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no dejar escapar rastro alguno del dolor que azotaba con fuerza en su alma, así que formo una amplia sonrisa y abrazó a Presea.

Esta le devolvió el abrazo y le susurro muy bajo solo para que la peliceleste pudiera oírla─ Él me eligió a mí, tu solo fuiste su juguete, nada más─ Marina se separó de ella sin dejar flaquear su máscara de aparente felicidad en ningún momento, esas palabras le habían dolido, demasiado, y más aún viniendo de Presea, no la culpaba por tratarla así, pero aún así le había dolido en lo más profundo, porque de cierta forma sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas.

─ Te felicito, espero que seas feliz a su lado─ después de dedicarle estas palabras a la rubia, con todo el dolor del mundo se dirigió a Clef y lo abrazó con fuerza y se separó de el con la misma sonrisa y más amplia aún─ Tendrías que haberme contado esta hermosa noticia a mi primero─ Soltó una risita─ Espero que seas my feliz con Presea, ella es una mujer hermosa, estoy segura de que te hará feliz.

─ Marina… gracias, eso espero.

─ Ahora nosotras daremos una noticia─ Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes la guerrera del viento.

─ Si─ Afirmó Lucy poniéndose al lado de la rubia.

─ Hemos decidido quedarnos en Céfiro─ los gritos de alegría de los más expresivos no hicieron esperar y menos aún los abrazos y los besos de los amados de las dos jóvenes guerreras, pero nadie noto que solo eran dos las guerreras que se quedaban, exceptuando al gran Mago de Céfiro que con toda la culpa acumulada sobre su corazón pregunto:

─ ¿Y tu Marina no te quedaras con nosotros?─ En ese momento todas las miradas se dirigieron a la peliceleste y un silencio sepulcral se formó en el salón.

─ Es verdad ¿Qué harás Marina? Dijiste que lo pensarías, peo aún no nos has dado tu respuesta.

─ Lo he pensado y aunque he considerado la opción de quedarme aquí en Céfiro no podría hacerlo, sería demasiado doloroso, a parte yo tengo obligaciones que cumplir.

─ Tu sabes que tu familia te olvidara si te quedas aquí, ellos no sufrirán tu ausencia─ Dijo Anaís acomodándose el cabello rubio tras la oreja.

─ Pero sería doloroso para mí el quedarme aquí ya que extrañaría demasiado a mis padres, como podría dejarlos debiéndoles tanto, además que es lo que me espera aquí, tal vez tampoco haya nada para mí tampoco en Tokio pero no puedo quedarme aquí y desprenderme de mis obligaciones, tengo que terminar la preparatoria he ir a la universidad si es que quiero estar calificada para hacerme cargo de las empresas de mis padres, muchas personas dependen de mis decisiones, pero prometo venir a visitarlos.

Esa misma noche Marina le pidió a Guru Clef que le abriera el portal para irse a casa no sin antes desearle felicidades por su casamiento nuevamente, ella había decidido no despedirse de nadie además de Caldina a la cual le había contado absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido y por supuesto a Clef, el cual fue la última persona que vio antes de partir de Céfiro y al cual no le dedico ni una sola de las miradas felices que antes solía dedicarle especialmente a él, solo habían quedado pedazos de un corazón desarmado y una barrera fría como el hielo haciendo su mirada un poco vacía.

Después de volver a su hogar las cosas fueron normales, el dolor de su corazón iba quedando cada vez más escondido aunque no fuese menos doloroso, había aprendido a convivir con él, apenas llegó se centró en sus estudios, la verdad era que siempre había tenido un promedio muy bueno pero los hechos pasados la habían hecho hacer de la escuela su medio de distracción, en muy poco tiempo había adelantado su último año de preparatoria y tres en la carrera de Administración de empresas.

Pero algo que no se esperaba pasó, ya habían pasado tres meses de su regreso de Céfiro, en unos meses cumpliría los dieciocho años y había quedado con su madre en pasar a tomar algo y de paso hacer los arreglos de la fiesta a la cual no se había podido negar por insistencia de esta, pero para a eso aún faltaba mucho, apenas era media mañana y ella seguía en sus clases cuando la vista se le empezó a nublar y todo lo daba vueltas.

Se levantó de su asiento, con el paso titubeante se acercó hasta el profesor pidiendo su permiso para retirarse un momento, se sentó unos minutos fuera pero fue peor, los aromas se le hacían por demás de repugnantes hasta el punto de hacerla correr hasta el baño, no paso nada, solo eran nauseas, pero no se sentía para nada bien, se semirecosto contra una de las blancas paredes del baño apoyando una mano sobre su frente, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Vio pasar a su prima con la cual estudiaban la misma carrera, tenía una cara de preocupación y prontamente casi como un rayo había aparecido a su lado, las dos eran bastante unidas y aún más desde que la peliceleste había por así decirlo perdido a sus amigas.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes?

─ Pues no muy bien, ¿se nota?─ Dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, que fue opacada al mismo tiempo en que salía corriendo a encerrarse dentro el baño.

─ Marina, vamos al médico, creo que sería bueno que te revisara.

─ No, no es necesario, estoy perfecta.

─ Aja si claro, vamos que en cualquier momento te caes desmayada.

Un rato después la peliceleste junto con la pelivioleta estaban sentadas en una pequeña salita, esperando los resultados de los exámenes que se le habían efectuado, de eso ya había pasado una hora y recién una enfermera se había acercado con una sonrisa y le entregó un sobre blanco.

─ No se preocupe que no es nada malo, es más, es normal en su condición, la felicito─ y se fue dejando a las dos chicas con cara de no entender nada, Marina abrió el sobre con cuidado y al ver el resultado se le abrieron los ojos como dos platos, eso era imposible.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?─ la chica al no recibir respuesta alguna de su prima que parecía haberse quedado congelada, le quitó el sobre de las manos y leyó lo que decía y tampoco parecía creerlo.

"Prueba de embarazo: Positiva"

La verdad la noticia no cayó mal a nadie, y no es que tampoco hayan preguntado mucho, Marina desde la noticia no había querido hablar con nadie, permanecía callada y siempre parecía estar pensando en algo preocupante, había seguido yendo a la universidad normalmente haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios de la gente, muy poco le importaba lo que dijesen de ella, después de todo nadie sabía nada y tampoco lo sabrían.

Desde aquel momento la peliceleste iba a revisarse todas las semanas con su ginecólogo, al cual le extrañaba un poco tantas visitas seguidas, pero aunque pregunto no obtuvo respuesta.

Cuando los seis meses restantes pasaron, el 20 de febrero a las cinco treinta de la tarde nacieron dos niños, específicamente una parejita, es día fue el primero después de tanto tiempo en que los demás pudieron volver a contemplar su sonrisa y escuchar su vos que parecía más suave y melodiosa.

**Fin de Flash Back**

─ Creo que después de todo, no fue tan malo.

─ Ceres, ¿cuándo apareciste?

─ Hace un rato, lo suficiente como para ver que no estás del todo feliz de haber regresado.

─ Sabes, creo que después de todo, esto iba a pasar algún día, y supongo que tengo que darle las gracias a Clef, si no me hubiese dado ese regalo creo que no podría haber salido adelante.

─ Hablando de todo un poco donde están ese par de niños revoltosos, hace ya mucho que no los veo.

─ Ceres, hace menos de una semana que nos visitaste.

─ Se hacen extrañar.

─ Lo sé, no podría vivir sin ellos.

─ Querida, creo que alguien te busca─ La mencionada se giró en dirección en donde su protector miraba descubriendo a la razón de su sufrimiento parado con una mirada furiosa.

─ Crees que podrías dejarnos solos Ceres?─ Ante esta petición el Genio despareció en una cortina de agua.

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no volviste?─ estas preguntas eran efectuadas a los gritos.

─ No podía hacerlo, no podía regresar─ Dijo la ojiceleste tranquilamente sin quitar su mirada del par de zafiros─ Además ¿Qué hubiera cambiado?─ Silencio era lo único que se dejo escuchar de los labios del mago─ Lo ves, no tienes una respuesta, porque sabes que no habría cambiado nada, todos siempre han esperado tu casamiento con Presea y aún no se ha celebrado, ¿Qué te detiene? Nada nunca te ha detenido en hacer lo que quieras, te vale todo igual, o por lo menos conmigo así fue, no te importo jugar conmigo, si después de todo fui tu diversión de una noche.

─ No fue así…

─ Ha no, ¿y cómo fue?─ la voz seguía tranquila, no titubeaba y su mirada no reflejaba sentimiento alguno.

─ Yo te amaba─ Dijo el mago acercándose a la guerrera y sentándose a su lado, a lo cual la mujer cambió su mirada de dirección hasta posarla sobre el agua que permanecía apacible.

─ Yo pensé lo mismo esa noche…¿has escuchado alguna ves el cuento que se llama "el juego de los sentimientos"? si no lo conoces te lo contare─ dijo al aire, sin esperar respuesta y empezó a contar─ Cuentan que una vez se reunieron en un lugar de la tierra todos los  
>sentimientos y cualidades de los hombres. Y la locura propuso jugar un juego, el juego de las escondidas, en el cual todos se escondían y ella se tapaba los ojos y contaba hasta un millón y al que encontrase primero ocuparía su lugar, algunos como el entusiasmo se apuntaron al juego y otros como la soberbia y la verdad no quisieron, la locura empezó a contar y todos se escondieron pero el amor no encontraba un lugar en donde esconderse, y al final casi cuando la locura terminaba de contar halló un rosal y se escondió debajo de el, la locura busco y encontró a todos los participantes menos al amor. La locura buscó detrás de cada árbol, bajo cada arroyo del planeta, en la cima de las montañas y cuando estaba por darse por vencida, divisó un rosal, tomo una horquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas, cuando de pronto un doloroso grito se escuchó. Las espinas habían herido los ojos del amor. La locura, no sabía qué hacer para disculparse; lloró, rogó, imploró y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo. Desde entonces, desde que por primera vez se jugó al escondite en la tierra, EL AMOR ES CIEGO Y LA LOCURA LO ACOMPAÑA SIEMPRE.<p>

─ ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

─ Porque creo que eso fue lo que pasó entre nosotros, yo estaba enamorada de ti y esa noche la locura nos cegó a los dos, tal vez no de la misma forma pero lo que pasó entre nosotros fue algo de una noche, pero te agradezco el que me hayas dejado un tesoro tan precioso─ La peliceleste se levantó de su sitió y se alejó caminando dejando al hombre sentado en su lugar.

_Bueno mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero no tuve respiro con los trabajos escolares, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews, gracias de todo corazón a las que comentaron y quería invitarlas a un grupo en facebook de nombre __**"Escritos de la luna"**__ que yo cree, en donde están todas las personas que leen mis historias, hablamos, jugamos, comentamos sobre anime y hacemos de todo un poco, las espero!_

_Un beso grande!_

_Flor!_


	3. Críticas

**Los personajes de Las Guerreras Mágicas no me pertenecen sino al maravilloso grupo CLAMP, por lo demás, es todo de mi autoría y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**

**Tercera Rosa: Críticas...**

No tenía ganas de discutir, de hablar con nadie, pensó que volver le traería sentimientos agradables, pero no, todo parecía opacarse frente a sus ojos, como decirle a su corazón que dejara de sentir? ¡Dioses ella era humana, no de plástico! qué había echo en su vida pasada como para merecer tal cosa? por primer vez en su vida sintió la rabia acumularse con una fuerza desconocida sobre ella, quería gritar hasta que su garganta se desgarrara, arrancarse el cabello a jalones, quería golpearlo a él, dejar escapar los sentimientos reprimidos en su corazón, desbordantes de su cuerpo.

Ver el rostro de sus amigas fue devastador también, la mirada extrañada, llena de felicidad pero distante, realmente no estaban cerca, se habían alejado demasiado, aún cuando estaban en Céfiro había una marcada diferencia entre ellas, las amaba, pero no había podido lidiar con su desmedido amor por los demás, con la dulzura que desprendía Lucy, tan desinteresada, parecía no conocer el sufrimiento, y velar por la felicidad de los demás, sin lastimar a nadie, aún cuando parecía clavarle una estaca honda en el pecho cada vez que hablaba, aunque sabía que no lo hacia con mala intención o eso quería pensar.

Anaís por su parte, era madura, siempre el deber por delante, perceptiva a más no poder y sabía que para aquel entonces tampoco le había faltado la sospecha de que sentía algo por el mago, aún así, aunque agradeció que no expusiera sus pensamientos, sentía su mirada, vigilándola en cada movimiento que hacía, para entonces ya había empezado a usar la mascara, perfeccionándose en su manejo hasta ser una profesional.

No, le dolía admitirlo pero no le alegraba verlas, reiteraba, las amaba, pero no podía lidiar con ellas, con su desprecio, sabía, lo sentía, cada parte de ella le gritaba que jamás les dijera la verdad sobre lo que la molestaba por aquel entonces, tampoco fue a ellas cuando se había entregado a Clef, siempre desconfiada y siempre correcta se recordó.

Había acertado cuando eligió callar, en cambio, la risueña bailarina había sido su escucha, su paño de lágrimas, una amiga, se había alegrado por ella a pesar de las circunstancias, sabían ambas el eterno amor de Presea por el mago, así como lo peligroso de la situación, jamás iba a terminar de agradecerle a la pelirosa su presencia cuando más la necesitó.

Para ese momento, no se había percatado de que sus pasos la habían conducido hacia una cueva escondida entre las rocas de la costa, la conocía, demasiado bien, allí se había encontrado segura, había encontrado paz, misma que le faltaba ahora, recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica las veces que se había refugiado en su interior, recorrido con sus manos las ásperas paredes y como había pasado horas conversando con su genio.

Se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared de piedra y miró la escasa luz que se dejaba estar en las profundidades cavernosas, sintió nuevamente los años retroceder, una adolescente nada mas, allí era ella, nada mas que ell, Marina Ryuuzaki.

— Mamá! — aquel llamado la trajo a la ralidad, no, sin dudas su adolescencia había sido un lindo recuerdo, pero solo eso, un recuerdo, ahora era madre ¡madre!, se fue levantando con agilidad con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza, no había nada mejor para ella, sus hijos eran su todo y la llenaban por completo, si ellos estaban presentes, entonces nada más debía de importarle.

Salió de entre la rocosidad, apresurada, buscando a la voz que la había llamado, divisandolos a unos metros, cerca del mar, jugando en su orilla y nadie más que Ceres mirándolos tranquilamente, ese hombre era sin dudas lo mas cercano a un abuelo que los niños tenían y lo que ella a un padre, lo amaba como a uno.

Más tranquila se acercó, notando como los tacones se hundían en la arena, como antes también lo habían echo pero el pensamiento turbio no la había dejado ser conciente de nada mas que el huracán dentro suyo, se posicionó a un lado de su guardián, observando entretenida los juegos de sus niños.

— Hablaste con él?— no dejó de mirar el mar ni sus intrusos al formular la pregunta.

— Lo hice — contestó tranquila, un sopor de extraña felicidad la envolvía.

— Y como te sientes?— esta vez la miró de soslayo, advirtiendo en ella el rostro relajado.

— Ahora en paz...al principio confusa, enojada...pero hay prioridades no?— esta vez miró al hombre a su lado, buscando la profunda mirada azul, al encontrarla prosiguió— ellos son mi prioridad, y me saqué un peso de encima, él ya sabe que existen y ellos saben quien es...me pesaba que llegaran a vivir sin conocerlo o él a ellos, pero quiero volver a casa...

— Pensé que querías volver.

— Quería verlos un vez más, pero no despertó en mi lo que hubiera querido...me temo que ya no hay nada aquí para mi— sintió el brazo del genio rodearla por los hombros, acercándola a él en gesto cariñoso y protector, amaba a su guerrera aún más de lo que pensaba, esa chiquilla malcriada resultó ser la persona más querida para él.

— Y el mago? no crees que hará algo?— inmediatameante el ceño se frunció en la mujer, él? le valía un comino lo que él quisiera.

— Me voy a ir Ceres, no me importa lo que él pueda llegar a decir, soy su madre y me los llevo conmigo, no los pienso dejar por nada del mundo, si quiere, que vaya él, o estableceremos días de visita como en Tokio, tu puedes traerlos, pero yo no me quedo.

El genio rió levemeante, divertido por esa actitud terca de su protegida, sin dudas no se había quitado lo malhumorada cuando de sus hijos se trataba, y hablando de roma, los susodichos se acercaban caminando lentamente hacia su madre, con los ojitos brillantes y la ropa escurriendole agua.

La peliceleste levantó una ceja a modo de reprención y bastó para que los dos infantes bajaran la cabeza apenados, la volvieron a levantar cuando sintieron un par de brazos rodearles, eran cálidos y finos, suaves y amorosos, como solo su madre los tenía, como solo ellos los sentían.

—Mami...vamos a casa por favor, tengo sueño— la pequeña se refregaba los ojos entre los brazos de la guerrera del agua y el niño se había aproximado al genio, siendo levantado del suelo.

— Si bebe, enseguida nos vamos— miró de reojo como su niño ya se había acomodado en los brazos de Ceres quien lo mantenía bien firme sobre su pecho, sin dudas el pequeño no tardaría en dormirse, los párpados le pesaban y la cabeza se le caía.

De igual forma tomó ella a Lys, era más pequeña y liviana de lo que parecía y aún más con los brazos entrenados, la sintió acomodarse mejor y dejar la cabeza sobre su pecho cerca del hombro.

— Creo que sería mejor regresar al palacio, quisiera pedirle a Clef hablar para ya dejar todo arreglado y despedirme de los demás.

...

No pasó demasiado tiempo para divisar el palacio y entrar en él, siguiendo los casi olvidados pasillos hacia la sala del trono, los dos afines al agua caminaban uno junto al otro, con los pequeños cuerpos dormidos. Antes de entrar la peliceleste suspiró, sabía los que se le vendría encima.

Todas las miradas los cercaron en el momento en que puso un pie en el interior, muchos sentimientos se le abalanzaron, había felicidad, sorpresa, compasión, odio, rechazo, incredulidad.

— Marina...— Caldina se había acercado, cautelosa ante las miradas ajenas— quieres que te ayude?

La joven le sonrió en respuesta y le tendió a la niña con cuidado, siendo recibida por la misma de igual forma. Le indicó a Ceres que siguiera a la pelirrosa hasta una habitación del palacio y dejara allí a los niños, cuando las dos personas desaparecieron el silencio no se hizo llamar, se abalanzó sobre ellos mejor dicho.

Una silla le fue aparecida en el salón, y caminó hacia ella, marcando los pasos, fuerte, decidida, la cabeza en alto, la apariencia no le fallaba, era una diosa más, se sentó con delicadeza, acomodándose el vestido, cruzó las piernas y las manos sobre el regazo, la madre, la amiga había desaparecido, adoptó sin esfuerzo a la empresaria.

Miró al frente y con la expresión congelada dijo:

— Y bien? los escucho.

Todos la miraron sin poder creérselo, esa que estaba sentada ahí no era Marina, distaba mucho de serlo, no había expreción, era una extraña, toda la elegancia y poderío emanaba de ella de forma intimidante, estaban viendo a la empresaria, a la mujer de negocios.

— Es verdad lo que dijo Gurú Clef?— la vocecita cohibida de Lucy se dejó escuchar por sobre el silencio, y deseo haber callado cuando recibió el gélido hielo de la guerrera del agua.

— Qué dijo?

— Que esos niños son míos— habló el mago mirándola fijamente, tratando de encontrarla bajo la mascara, pero no, ella no lo dejaba pasar, estaba neutra, cerrada.

— Cierto, no mintió.

— Y aún así te fuiste, no te parece egoísta?— ahora la que habló fue Anaís, el tono más reprobatorio de lo que había querido.

—Cuando me fui no sabía que estaba embarazada, fui egoísta? tal vez, no me arrepiento.

— No volviste, eso es despreciable, le negaste a Clef su derecho sobre esos niños.

— París, que sorpresa que me hables—lo miró sobradamente, no quería pero la situación la envenenaba— no le negué nada a nadie, no podía pasar el portal y ya, y si hablamos de derecho yo lo tengo más, soy su madre y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

— A ellos también les negaste un derecho y lo sabes.

— No les negué nada, ellos saben quien es él y nunca les negué la posibilidad de venir...les pregunté muchas veces si querían conocerlo, yo no podía pasar pero ellos si, tienen sangre cefiriana y Ceres podía transportarlos con él...desde que tuvieron uso de razón les hablé de este lugar, de la naturaleza de su padre, les dí la opción de venir, el que ellos no quisieran ya no cae en mi, yo los respeto.

Se hizo el silencio, no sabían que decir.

— Sabías que estaba conmigo.

— Te ofrezco mis disculpas, en ese momento desconocía tal información, ahora si no es molestia me gustaría hablar a solas con Clef antes de irme.

— Te irás?— Lucy y Anaís hablaron a la vez.

— Cuando termine de arreglar los pendientes me iré.

— Así como así?

— Así como así Anaís, creí haberlo dicho hace ocho años cuando me fui, tengo responsabilidades que cumplir y eso no ha cambiado...por favor.

Uno a uno fueron dejándolos solos, siendo la última Presea, mirando de soslayo a la mujer, estaba perdiendo algo con su presencia.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron ningunos de los dos abrió la boca, siendo el primer acto de la mujer pararse y caminar frente al mago el cual también lo hizo.

— Cómo quieres que sean las cosas...puedo dejar que Ceres los traiga los fines de semana, incluso entre semana si así lo prefieres durante este tiempo, están de vacaciones, pero...

— Y tu?

— Yo qué?

— No vendrás?

— No, creí haberlo dejado claro, tengo responsabilidades que cumplir, no puedo perder tiempo aquí, aparte de ellos no hay nada que me ate a este lugar

— Y yo?— el mago se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros, buscando la mirada celeste, buscándola a ella, qué le había pasado a su Marina?

— Tu ya no eres nada...lo siento— quitó las manos de el, sentía que quemaban, no quería tocarlo ni verlo.

...

Los demás estaban esperando en el salón continúo, en un silencio parco, nadie se atrevía a hablar, es más aseguraría que la tensión les cortaba el aire, todos sumidos en sus pensamientos y las guerreras en los brazos de sus respectivas parejas.

Caldina se había mantenido en la habitación, viendo dormir a los niños junto con el genio hasta que Ráfaga la fue a buscar, retirándola de esa tranquilidad y arrastrandola con él a ese pequeño saloncito sofocante.

— Tu sabías, no es así Caldina?— Presea habló, cortando los pensamientos de los demás, acusándola no solo con la mirada sino también con la pose amenazante, acercándose a ella con el dedo levantado.

El rubio espadachín se posicionó frente a su mujer, si había algo que lo enervaba era que alguien quisiera lastimar de cualquier forma a la ilusionista, más esta lo tomó del brazo negando con la cabeza.

— Sí, es verdad, yo sabía todo, fueron esos meses que me ausente de Céfiro para ir a Cizeta, nunca lo hice, Ceres me buscó diciendo que algo había pasado con Marina y que no dijera nada...

**Flash Back**

— _Lalalalala— La ilusionista de cabellos rosáceos tarareaba mientras bailaba en su recámara, estaba feliz, hacía pocos días que se había enterado de su embarazo y Ráfaga se encontraba aún más feliz, a decir verdad muy a su manera pero feliz._

_Su vientre aún estaba plano, pero la emocionaba la idea de que una vida crecía dentro suyo, algo mas valioso que el dinero y la amistad, algo suyo y del hombre que había elegido, se sentó tranquila en la cama, mirando ausente la pared, se sentía intranquila._

— _Ilusionista._

— _Aaahhh!_

_Decir que el susto que sufrió fue poco era mentir, casi moría de un infarto, pero se tranquilizó al ver al genio del agua caminar hacia ella tranquilamente, pero la intranquilidad volvió a invadirla, por que estaba él allí?_

— _Marina...ella no sabe nada, pero se que necesita una amiga, estarías dispuesta a pasar el portal hacia su mundo?—la bailarina lo sopesó unos segundos antes de levantarse rápidamente y afirmar le con la cabeza pero haciéndole ademán de que espere._

_Bajó las escalera casi corriendo y recorrido el castillo en busca de su marido, al cual encontró enfrascado en un entrenamiento con Latis, lo cual le valió muy poco, con un abanico interceptó la siguiente estocada del pelinegro, el cual la miró de mala forma antes de tomar su arma y alejarse murmurando por lo bajo._

— _Caldina— el de ojos azules la miró, sonriendo de lado, la abrazó por la cintura y depositó un beso en los labios femeninos._

— _Tengo que irme amor, y no se cuando volveré._

_El rostro del hombre se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado e incomprención._

— _No te preocupes, volveré— besó los manos de su amor con cariño— Ceres, me pidió ir...algo pasó con Marina_

— _La guerrera?— sus ojos se abrieron de asombro, la revoltosa chiquilla necesitaba ayuda— deberíamos de informarle a las otras dos guerreras..._

— _Noo! el genio me dijo que no dijera nada, y tu tampoco lo harás..._

_Solo una corta despedida se dio entre ellos antes de que la bailarina desapareciera por el portal junto al genio que prometió al rubio traerla sana y salva, a ella y al ser que crecía en su vientre._

_Todo fue maravillosamente extraño para la mujer cuando llego a Tokio, el genio le recomendó llegar como una amiga normal, tocar la puerta. No es nesario decir que aunque con expreción de inentendible desconocimiento por la mujer, la recibieron cálidamente los padres de la guerrera._

— _Caldina! — Marina la miró sin poder creerlo, sin saber si era verdad o no lo que veía, estaba en la escalera, viéndola desde el segundo piso y la ánimo a subir._

_No dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron y se adentraron en la azul habitación de la joven, la cual abrazó con fuerza a la ilucionista y esta no se hizo de rogar para corresponderle y abrazarla con fuerza al escucharla llorar._

— _Qué pasa mi niña preciosa?— cuando la guerrera del agua se calmó se dejó secar las lágrimas y ser mimada por su amiga, y a cambio de la pregunta, se levantó la remera, mostrándole su abultado vientre de cinco meses, escondido por aquella amplia prenda._

_La mayor ahogó un grito de sorpresa con sus manos mientras pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus claros ojos, con delicadeza puso su mano en la panza, sintiendo la cálida y suave piel._

— _Son dos...y son de él— la notó cambiada, más hermosa, más tranquila y más cansada, pero no comentó nada con respecto al padre de las criaturas._

— _Felicidades Marina, es algo hermoso, y lo entiendo, tengo un mes solamente pero..._

— _Caldina!— la vio sonreír con dulzura, mientras las abrazaba._

— _Bien, me quedaré contigo hasta que nazcan, me voy a asegurar de ser la primera que los vea— le sonrió con cómplice diversión_

_Los cuatro meses restantes, la bailarina acompañó noche y día a la peliceleste, notando como perdía esa frialdad solo con ella y los no natos, la había visto cambiar, ser mas fría, dejar de sonreír, madurar muy rápidamente, ignorar cada comentario mal intencionado de los que era víctima._

**Fin del Flash Back**

—El día en que los niños nacieron había sido un viernes de invierno, hacía demasiado frío a decir verdad, la nieve caía a raudales, evitando el paso de los autos y cualquier transporte, Marina había roto bolsa hacia pocas horas en la mañana y las contracciones se incrementaron a medida que pasaban las horas— la bailarina hablaba, absorta en los recuerdos—para el momento en que llegamos al sanatorio, Marina ya no tenía fuerzas, fue sometida a una cesárea de emergencia, su vida y la de los niños corría riesgo, Shun y Lys nacieron a termino y sanos, Marina en cambio casi muere, tuvo una hemorragia y perdió mucha sangre, estuvo días internada...el mes restante al nacimiento me quedé a ayudarla, estaba muy débil, pero sacó fuerzas de esos niños, siguió adelante...

Al terminar de hablar su expresión se endureció, haciendo notar su enojo el cual no tardó en plasmar con palabras.

— Qué maldito derecho tienen para juzgarla!? Ustedes que jamás pasaron por lo que ella, hablan de responsabilidades, de amor y de quién sabe que más — pasó su mirada por cada una de las personas en especial en las guerreras.

Lucy lloraba en silencio mientras que Anaís mantenía la cabeza gacha.

— Por qué tu y no nosotras?...la hubiéramos ayudado — Fue la guerrera del viento la que habló primero, buscando los ojos de la bailarina que parecían fuego vivo.

— Ella no necesitaba que le dieran charlas de moral y responsabilidad— habló mordaz— y también, ella necesitaba una amiga.

— Nosotras somos sus amigas— Esta vez fue la guerrera del fuego.

— Es necesario que les recuerde como la ignoraban mientras estuvieron en Céfiro la última vez, como cada vez que estaban juntas solo le reclamaban y criticaban?

— Está bien Caldina, no es necesario que sigas— Marina había escuchado parte de la narración de la bailarina y revivido con ella cada momento, recordaba todo, absolutamente todo.

— Marina...pequeña, ya te vas?— Caldina recuperó su sonrisa y se acercó a la empresaria, tomándola de un brazo y guiándola hacia donde dormían sus hijos frente a los ojos de los demás presentes.

A los pocos minutos salió la mujer con cada niño de la mano, Ceres a un costado y Caldina al otro.

— Vayan a despedirse— en el momento en que los niños se fueron acercando a despedirse de los demás las guerreras restantes se acercaron a la peliceleste.

— Marina...nosotras...

— Está bien, no hace falta, me alegro de que lleven una vida feliz aquí en Cefiro— les sonrió antes de proseguir— el pasado esta en el pasado, no hay vueltas a eso.

— Volverás?

— Mentiría si dijera que lo haré porque no lo sé, soy una mujer ocupada, pero ellos si lo harán, arreglamos eso con Clef.

— Listo Mami— los dos niños se acercaron a su madre con paso rápido, impacientes por irse.

— Humm, seguro que todos?— enseguida se acercaron a las dos guerreras saludándolas con un beso y alejándose para saludar a los dos restantes.

— Ya me voy tío!— El niño saludo a Ráfaga subiendo una mano que fue tomada por el espadachín amistosamente— vendrás la semana que viene?

— Seguro campeón.

— Y tu tía?— esta vez fue la pequeña— Traeras a Mateo y Nerea?

— Por supuesto princesa, siempre presentes, la semana que viene iremos — le guiño un ojo y se dio la misma situación cuando cambiaron de pareja y esta vez la niña saludo al hombre y el niño a la mujer.

— Adiós a todos, fue un gusto volver a verlos—se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar junto a los niños y Ceres — Ah y Ráfaga Caldina, los espero, traigan a los niños, les tengo algo para ellos— les sonrió y siguió caminando cuando vio a la pareja asentir.

— Tu también Ráfaga? — Latis lo miró, no podía decirse que eran amigos, pero no había creído que él también fuera capaz de mentir.

— Si, Marina no era de mi particular agrado, era malcriada y caprichosa...mi impresión de ella cambió al comenzar s acompañar a Caldina cuando iba a visitarla...

— Oh! me sorprende que alguien te caiga bien Ráfaga y que nos hayas mentido cuando dices ser tan fiel a Céfiro.

— A Céfiro, no a ustedes, a mi esposa no a Clef— miró fijamente al príncipe, autor de tal comentario— y déjeme decirle su majestad, he visto mas interés en este planeta en esa mujer de la que le veo a usted, y mas dedicación y responsabilidad en ella con su profesión que a usted que tiene casi todo servido en bandeja de plata por la a guerrera del viento y el mago.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y siguió a su esposa a quien sabe donde.

...

Se encontraban sentados en la sala del trono, con el silencio pesándoles sobre los hombros, todos, menos la pareja conformada por el espadachín y la bailarina, los cuales vivían fuera del palacio desde que se había casado hacia ya varios años. Ninguno tenía ganas de hablar, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, a todos les pesaban las palabras que la pareja había dicho y no caían en ello, porque sabían que decía la verdad.

Las más afectas del asunto eran las guerreras, les pesaban todas las palabras que en el pasado habían dicho y olvidado, las acciones y reproches hacia la peliceleste, habían sido duras y sin corazón, pensando que a ella no le afectaria y ¡Dioses, había estado a punto de morir! y ellas aquí, felices y despreocupadas.

— Gurú Clef...Marina nos dijo que traerán a los niños para que los veas— Comentó al aire Lucy, tratando de romper ese ambiente sofocante.

— Si, en los fines de semana Ceres los traerá para que estén conmigo, el resto del tiempo estarán con ella...me parece bien—habló ausentemente, aún resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de ella "Tu ya no eres nada...lo siento" lo había dicho con tanta convicción, mirándolo a los ojos, pero se negaba a creerle, sería posible? él no la había olvidado aún y de una forma. otra la recuperaría.

— Y ella? no insinuó nada...no le dijiste...

— Lo hice Lucy, lo hice...pero ya nada la ata a aquí, eso dijo— no la miró, pero sabía por aquel gemido de dolorosa sorpresa que la respuesta no le había sido grata como a él tampoco— ustedes...no sabían nada?

Lucy y Anaís se miraron sin entender.

— Como podríamos saberlo Gurú Clef?— Anaís habló acomodándose los anteojos en un gesto ya acostumbrado.

— Digo...después de todo Ceres parece visitarla con frecuencía...tal vez, se lo había comentado a los otros genios..

— Si...no lo sabemos, no hablamos demasiado con Windam y Rayearth...

— Caldina y Ráfaga lo sabían—dijo París, sintiendo la mirada reprobatoria de los presentes, no tendría que haber abierto la boca sabiendo lo temperamental que podía llegar a ser el hechizero, pero sorprendentemente no hizo nada, se mantuvo calmo.

— Supongo que debí suponerlo— Se veía cansado, abatido, y una nueva duda se plantó en la mente de los presentes, especialmente de la herrera, que había pensado que en esos años había podido borrar del pensamiento del mago los sentimientos por la guerrera, ahora nada estaba seguro, que haría? esos niños rondando por ahí, captando la atención de Clef no era nada que le conviniese, eran un maldito recordatorio de su madre, especialmente esa niña, pero ya vería que hacer.

...

Ceres había abierto un portal directo a su casa en donde los niños aún somnolientos habían cenado y reclamado el tan anhelado pastel, el cual su madre haba horneado a pesar de ser ya tarde. Ninguno de los infantes parecía muy aficionado a hablar de su breve visita a mundo místico ni dado demasiada importancia al encuentro con su padre, ambos niños desde pequeños habían sido criados con excesivo amor y lujo, en sus mentes no necesitaban mas de lo que ya por si tenían, su madre era el principal pilar en su vida, Ceres, sus tíos y primos, digase mejor la familia de la bailarina y el espadachín, eran su mundo y parecía todo completo y el hecho de que su madre les hubiera comentado que desde ahora tendrían que visitar ese mundo extraño y pasar tiempo con su padre no les había sentado demasiado bien, más no habían dicho mucho.

Al rato, Marina los había llevado a su habitación en donde después de su habitual cuento y el beso de buenas noches, los dos habían caído rendidos, como si aquella pequeña siesta no hubiese existido. La mujer se quedó contemplándolos por varios minutos mientras dormían, todo le sentaba tan mal, el hecho de tener que separarse de ellos no le caía bien, no los había dejado jamás desde que habían nacido y ahora dejarlos irse a otro mundo era aterrador, no dudaba de que el mago los cuidaría, salvando el que Caldina y Ráfaga estarían ahí también.

Bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido, su genio aún estaba sentado en el comedor y ella le indicó que fueran al salón donde ambos se sentaron varios minutos después con una taza de café en sus manos.

— Todo fue tan extraño Ceres, no sentí Céfiro igual, todos tan cambiados, tan distantes, no parecían esa gran familia como la que vi cuando me fui— Ambos estaban mirándose mientras hablaban, prestándose atención, cómodos en el mullido sofá, ya acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones.

— Las cosas cambian Marina, los sentimientos, las cosas, hubo mucho conflicto hoy por tu llegada y no me sorprendería que terminaran por arrancarse la cabeza unos a otros— Rió por su comentario contagiándole la risa a la joven.

— Ni que me lo digas, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo...pero debo admitir que no sentí lo que esperaba.

— A qué te refieres?

— Es decir Lucy y Anaís, ellas son mis amigas y las quiero, pero cuando las vi no me sentí emocionada, solo pude recordar los malos momentos de mi pasado, lo que me distanció de ellas en un principio...me supongo que después de todo yo desentonaba en el grupo y...Clef, no me despertó lo que hhace años, es decir, aún le quiero, pero no sentí esas mariposas en el estómago, ni ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo como se ve en las películas y novela, más bien me pasó como con las chicas, solo recordé lo malo...

— Tal vez eso sea mejor, olvidarlo sería bueno para tu corazón mi niña, encontrar a otra persona quizás.

— Sí, tal vez sea lo mejor para todos...pero no dejo de sentirme intranquila al dejarlos ir a Céfiro, por favor Ceres cuídalos— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y tomándolo de las manos.

— Eso no lo dudes— le correspondió el gesto cariñosamente, tratando de consolarla porque la sentía triste y tensa.

— Gracias, se que siempre podré confiar en ti...pero no se porqué siento que mis problemas recién comienzan...

**Y bueno eso es todo, lamento mucho que este fic haya quedado varado durante tanto tiempo, me temo que no había inspiración y ahora tampoco la hay, lo siento mucho, pero me propuse actualizar todos y cada uno de mis fics ahora que estoy de vacaciones y contestando a un review reciente, sí, estoy actualizando pero este sinceramente estaba último en mi lista de pendientes, solo lo adelanté por este review, y la razón de que esté último es que no se como llevar la trama, la perdí en estos dos años, lo empezé cuando tenia catorce y ya voy a cumplir diecisiete, es mucho tiempo y este fic en particular tiene una trama con personajes mas maduros, con hijos de por medio, es difícil, sepan entenderme.**

**Traté de con este capítulo reencaminar la historia y disculpen si está aburrido pero es lo máximo que pude hacer, simplemente como dije no sabía como sacar adelante la trama, además de que se me presenta una dificultad y son los diálogos, no soy muy propensa a escribir con demasiado diálogo, si habrán leído mis otros fics serán consientes de que yo narro mas de lo que dialogo y este fic desde su comienzo esta plagado de charlas y conversaciones y siento que no puedo reempazarlos.**

**Este capítulo esta plagado de críticas y reproches, quise que todo salga a relucir, la tendencia de los hombres a sacar todo a la luz en momentos críticos y que sepan la verdad, todos, ser consciente de sus fallas.**

**Y un tema que quería plantear, la amistad de las tres guerreras ya no es tan perfecta, lo planteé así porque así me salió, no hay vueltas siento decir que por el momento Marina no va a interactuar demasiado con ellas, y la verdad Lucy lamentablemente es demasiado amorosa para mi gusto, simplemente no me cae así que no esperen demasiados halagos ni de Anaís aunque me cae mejor, y darse cuenta de que Caldina es una de mis preferidas es muy fácil, ella en este fic será su principal amiga junto con Ceres con el cual planteé una relación mas estrecha que la de las otras guerreras. Y el cambio mayor esta en una Marina mas madura y calma, pensemos y razonemos que ya no es más una adolescente, tuvo que sacar adelante a dos bebes y hacerse cargo de una empresa a corta edad, también adoptar una personalidad más crítica y calculadora por la profesión que ejerce, es una mujer de negocios.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo.**

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus comentarios al respecto.**

**Besos!**

**Flor!**


End file.
